Anything For A Mission
by Silver Moonbeam
Summary: Heero will do anything for a mission, but will he be able to complete the mission Relena has given him?


Disclaimer: *Walks to the podium* *looks at the audience for a while* *opens mouth* I'm here to make a speech about Gundam Wing. *Pauses after sentence and clears throat* I don't own Gundam Wing. Thank you. *Walks off the stage* *Loud applause and camera flashes* *Receives standing ovation* (And since I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue! Got it? Good. You're very smart. Thank you? You're welcome.)  
  
Anything for a Mission  
  
By Silver_moonbeam  
  
"Heero? I'm going to be leaving now. You know what you're supposed to do," called Relena. Heero looked up from his newspaper and glared at her. Relena frowned back. "Haven't I made myself clear?" Relena asked sternly. Heero didn't answer but continued to glare at her. Relena sighed and said "Heero, it is your mission to complete this task." Heero glared at her harder and after a few seconds of silence said slowly through clenched teeth, "Mission…accepted…"  
  
"Good." Outside a car horn honked. "Oh, there's Hilde. I'll be back by five. Bye Heero." Heero didn't answer. After the door closed, Heero glared at the wall as if it were offending him. Finally he got up, slowly walked to the vid-phone and called Duo.  
  
"Hello?" said Duo when he answered the phone.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Heero? Hey, How've are been?"  
  
"Fine," Heero said shortly.  
  
"Geez, so grumpy, lighten up."  
  
"…"  
  
"Ok, never mind. Anyway why've ya called?"  
  
"Relena gave me a mission."  
  
"What is it this time? Are we supposed to stop mobile suits attacking the earth?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Prevent war?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Rescue hostages?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bomb a base?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Infiltrate a base?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Get a job??"  
  
"No."  
  
"Get our hair cut???"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we supposed to baby-sit?????"  
  
"No."  
  
"THEN WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm supposed to …do…the chores," Heero said slowly.  
  
"WHAT?!? WHY'S THAT?!?"  
  
"I don't know," Heero said this time glaring at Duo as if he was the one who ordered him to carry out this mission.  
  
"Can't Relena do her own chores or at least hire someone else to do them?" (A.N. My thoughts exactly. Heero's not a servant.)  
  
"I guess not," Heero said frostily.  
  
"Man, I feel bad for you."  
  
Heero paused and said through clenched teeth, "Will…you…"  
  
"Help?"  
  
Heero nodded slowly.  
  
"I guess. I got nothing else to do."  
  
Heero nodded again.  
  
"Hey you want me to talk to the other for you since you don't really like to ask for favors."  
  
Heero nodded again.  
  
"Ok. I'll take that as a 'thanks'. Ja ne, Heero," Duo said as he hung up. "Boy does Heero owe me for this," he thought, as he called the other three gundam pilots.  
  
Half an hour later…  
  
The doorbell rings and Heero goes to open the door. Outside, he finds the four other gundam pilots he would call friends.  
  
"Hey Yuy, Maxwell says that you got stuck doing chores and is he telling the truth or playing a joke for his amusement? He better not be lying or else his heads going to feel lighter without this," Wufei says as he pulls Duo's braid. (A.N. Hey don't worry, Duo's braid is his trademark. He won't get his braid chopped off. At least not in this particular fanfic…)  
  
"He's not lying."  
  
"Course not," Duo said, scowling slightly at Wufei.  
  
"Well, Yuy, how did you get yourself into this one?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Just what I was thinking," thought Heero. Out loud he said, "Relena told me to."  
  
"You listened to that weak woman?" said Wufei disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah," said Heero feeling rather defensive.  
  
Wufei snorted. "You've gone soft Yuy."  
  
"Thanks a lot for pointing that out," Heero muttered.  
  
"That last mission must've put a dent in your hard head," Wufei sneered.  
  
Heero was feeling slightly pissed off and looked like he wanted to break something, preferably Wufei's head. Meanwhile, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were standing silently (well sorta, Quatre and Duo were talking a bit). However at the look on Heero's face. They all tried to calm his down. (Well at least Quatre and Duo did.)  
  
"Heero, breathe deeply and count to ten," said Quatre. This didn't work. If anything, Heero's face got a lil redder.  
  
"Ok, count to twenty," said Duo. This didn't work either.  
  
"Thirty?" Guess what? This also didn't work.  
  
Trowa was watching this slightly amused. He looked at his watch, and noticed it was two o'clock. He looked up again. Quatre and Duo were currently on ninety.  
  
"Heero—" Trowa started to say.  
  
"WHAT!" was the reply.  
  
"When is Relena coming back? It's already two o'clock."  
  
Heero immediately stopped looking like he wanted to bash Wufei's head in and instead looked slightly panicked.  
  
"Damn!" said Heero. (A.N. Actually I was planning to use a more unpleasant word with four letter beginning with 's' and ending in 'hit' but I don't want complaints about bad language although I doubt that most of you people reading this have never actually cursed but you never know.)  
  
"Heero, when is Relena coming back?" asked Duo.  
  
"Five," said Heero.  
  
"Geez that only gives us three hours," said Duo.  
  
"I know," said Heero looking slightly stressed out.  
  
"Well then. Let's get cracking," said Duo.  
  
Two minutes later...  
  
"Ok what do we need to do?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Here," said Heero bluntly shoving a list at him.  
  
"Ok…fold clothes…wash dishes…mow lawn…trim bushes…vacuum living room…"read Quatre looking at the list.  
  
"Ok. Duo, you mow the lawn. Quatre, you trim the bushes. Wufei, you fold the clothes. Heero, you wash the dishes. I'll vacuum," said Trowa.  
  
"What! I will not fold the clothes! That is a weak task!" said you-know- who.  
  
"Fine Wufei. You vacuum then."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Then let's get to work," said Trowa.  
  
Five minutes later, Quatre was happily trimming the bushes, and Wufei was not so happily vacuuming (A.N. He's never happy.). Heero was also not so happily washing dishes (A.N. Who can blame him?), Duo was also not-so happily 'mowing'. He couldn't get the lawn mower to work, and Trowa was neutrally folding clothing.  
  
Half an hour later, Heero was still not so happily washing dishes (A.N. And breaking dishes). Wufei was also not so happily vacuuming. Duo was not happy period because he still couldn't get the lawn mower to work and was screaming profanities at it. Quatre was looking at Duo pained, while Trowa was not so neutrally folding clothes 'cause he had come upon the erm, lingerie.  
  
An hour later, Heero had broken some more dishes. Wufei had accidentally vacuumed up Relena's necklace. (A.N. Thank you Catherine (not the gundam wing one) for the idea. At least your necklace getting sucked up into a vacuum cleaner helped in some way.) Quatre was happily trimming bushes because Duo had finally gotten the lawn mower to work, was no longer screaming profanities, and was happily cutting grass, while Trowa was back to folding clothes neutrally.  
  
Another hour later, Heero was finished washing dishes, or what was left of them. Wufei had finished vacuuming. Duo was finished mowing, Quatre was finished trimming, and Trowa was finished folding. They all left after saying good-bye to Heero.  
  
Hilde was driving Relena back to her house while looking out the window. All of a sudden she stared and almost crashed into a stop sign. Relena looked up and said, "Hilde, what happened?" Hilde continued to stare out the window. Relena looked out too and gaped. The lawn was mowed as if the mower had been tilted and some of the grass was short while others were tall. It was cut jaggedly and had lil tuffs of grass along the sides. And if that wasn't enough, the bushes looked terrible. (A.N. At least in her opinion.) The bushes were cut into animal shapes. There were a few seconds of silence, and then Hilde started to laugh. Relena didn't see what was amusing.  
  
Five minutes later…  
  
"HEERO!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you do to my lawn?!"  
  
"Nothing." (A.N. Actually that's true.)  
  
"It's jagged and the bushes look like animals!"  
  
"Oh," said Heero while thinking that he was going to kill Duo and Quatre. Meanwhile Relena was surveying the rest of the house.  
  
"What happened to all the dishes?!"  
  
"They broke."  
  
"How?!"  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"Well, at least the clothes are folded well," said Relena calming down a little.  
  
"Thank you Trowa," thought Heero.  
  
"And the living room is vacuumed."  
  
"Thank you Wufei," thought Heero.  
  
"But where's my necklace?"  
  
"Never mind," thought Heero.  
  
"Heero, all in all, you did an awful job. Remind me never to assign you chores again! Now I have to call Hilde and ask how my lawn can be fixed and where there's a sale on dishes."  
  
"Thank you lord!" thought Heero, "Now I won't have to kill Duo or Quatre, it's a good thing they did such a bad job after all." Not that he would ever admit that. And he went into the living room and picked up his newspaper and started to read again.  
  
~~~~~Owari~~~~~  
  
So how was it? Good? Bad? So-so? I tried not to bash any of them too much. Also, although the title makes you think the story's angst or romance, as you can tell it's actually not even close. I hope you enjoyed my fanfic. C&C appreciated. Ja ne!  
  
Silver_moonbeam 


End file.
